


Help Me Help You

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby!Jack, Daddy!Mark, Gen, Little!Jack, Non-Sexual Age Play, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 13 of 'Regression Oneshots.' Mark is all ready to help be Jack's daddy, but Jack isn't too ready to be his baby at the moment.





	Help Me Help You

Mark hadn’t seen Jack in nearly a year, and he wasn’t faring too well. He found himself sliding towards his Daddy mindset even when nobody near him was Little. Ethan was Little fairly often, and Mark enjoyed spending time with him and helping Tyler out, but it was no replacement for taking care of  _his_ Little. True, they Skyped nearly every night, but some of that Jack was Big for and when he was Little, Mark couldn’t be there to help him. As a result, he was absolutely desperate to see Jack in person. He knew Jack had been stressed out lately, and that he needed a chance to unwind, so they’d both pre-recorded a bunch of videos, and he’d bought Jack a ticket to L.A.. Trouble was, he’d been so excited for Jack’s plane to come in, he had barely slept and was up at three AM to get to the airport. Jack’s flight wasn’t due to arrive until four thirty, but he just wanted to be there early and make sure he could greet him as soon as he walked down the hall off the plane. So, he staked out a place and settled down for a nap, phone set to wake him a half hour before Jack’s flight was due.

When he finally did see Jack, an ecstatic smile broke out across both of their faces, and he ran over to give Mark a hug.

“Hi,” Jack mumbled tiredly, clapping Mark on the back.

“Hey, yourself.” Mark returned with a grin, taking one of Jack’s bags for him. Once they broke apart, the two began the trek back through the airport towards Mark’s car. Tossing Jack’s bags inside the trunk, they got into the car and began to drive home, streetlights casting orange light on their profiles as the tires rhythmically bumped over the uneven pavement.

Once they got home, they quietly made their way upstairs to unpack his things, mindful of the sleeping Tyler and Ethan across the way. Once he’d shut the door, Mark looked downright uneasy, fidgeting as he stood before the shut door. Jack tilted his head, a half unfolded shirt hanging from his hands. “What’s the matter?”

Mark bit his lip uneasily, fighting his every instinct to do everything for Jack and to just bundle him into a clean diaper and onesie and put him in bed for another few hours. He ran a hand through his hair. “Nothing, um, it’s just…” he shrugged. “I… kinda miss being your Daddy, and y’know…”

“I’m not Little.” Jack finished, canting his head the opposite direction. “You… want me to be?” he asked, not sure he could actually get there after being Big for so many weeks in a row, due to necessity. Sometimes it was harder to get work done if he didn’t suppress his Little side for a while. Even thinking about it on hard days would send him careening down into Little Jack when he couldn’t afford to be out of commission for a few hours.

Mark nodded. “I do, yeah. Just… I’ve been desperate to see you and to get to take care of you again, and… I kinda expected you to have dropped by now.”

Jack dropped the tee back into the suitcase and crossed his arms. “I’ve not been Little for a while, Mark. I just don’t know if I can even get there right now, you know? I haven’t had the time to let myself go like that, and when I have to do that it’s just harder for me to get back there again.”

“Then let me help you!” Mark broke in. “That’s what I’m here for, that’s what Daddies do, Jack! It’s my job to help you have a comfortable transition and to make sure you’re all taken care of. So, maybe at least try? Just try to let me do what I do, alright? I’ve been dying for the chance to do this.” He repeated, looking like  _he_ might cry. Usually Jack was the one with all the tears on a day when he had a late flight in and saw Mark again.

Jack shifted uneasily and rubbed the back of his neck. “I just… don’t know.”

“How about we start with a bath, hmm?” Mark’s voice immediately swapped from uncertain to warm, deep, and soothing as he saw Jack’s indecision, placing a hand on the small of his back comfortingly.

Jack nibbled his lip. “Okay.” He’d never been Big for Mark bathing him before, but it wasn’t awkward. It was nice. The water was warm and he put in lavender bubble bath, being exceptionally gentle as he scrubbed airport grime off Jack’s body. Jack gave a little soft moan and let himself relax more.

Mark smiled. “I’m gonna do your hair now, okay?”

Jack simply nodded and let Mark’s fingers in his hair take away the last of his tension. He didn’t realize the water had drained out until Mark was nudging him and holding open his favorite overly large bath towel. Taking the offered hand, he got to his feet and let Mark lead him out of the tub and start drying him off, feeling awkward at not helping with anything. As if reading his mind, Mark shushed him softly, exuding warmth and comfort in every movement of his body as he cared for Jack. Once he had the towel wrapped around his shoulders, Jack looked questioningly at Mark.

“Do you want to wear your Little stuff?” he asked softly. “I got you a space themed onesie,” he enticed, and watched as Jack perked up a little.

“Let me see it.” He demanded, watching Mark scuttle off and return a moment later with a soft onesie patterned with the planets. Jack’s eyes lit up. “I want to wear that.” He decided, though he was still Big. It just made him feel really loved when Mark decided to buy him things like that. He let Mark dress him in the soft onesie and lay him down in the floor to diaper him, but it felt wrong somehow. It didn’t feel like it normally did, somehow it felt clinical and just like a routine, rather than something special his Daddy was doing for him because he loved him. He let Mark help him up and sighed heavily.

“What’s up, Jackabug?” Mark asked, frowning.

“I… just….”

“Not feeling so Little?”

Jack nodded meekly, feeling bad that he’d let things go this far and still wasn’t feeling any closer to slipping.

“That’s okay. C’mere and we can get your things and go downstairs for a bit and maybe read a book.” He picked Jack up and carried him to the bedroom before setting him down. “Go get your blanket and a paci from your bag.”

Obediently, he picked out the yellow one with the ducky on it and grabbed his blankie before letting Mark pick him up again and take him downstairs. Once they were in the living area, Mark put him down on the sofa and pointed to the bookshelf.

“You go and pick a couple books out for us to read, and I’m gonna make you a bottle, see if that doesn’t help.” He ran a hand affectionately through Jack’s hair, just the right amount of nails scraping against his scalp to have Jack’s eyes fluttering at the sensation.

Jack stuck his pacifier in his mouth and hugged his blankie to his chest, standing up and going over to browse their selection of kids books. Finally settling on two choices, he grabbed them and sat them down on the sofa beside him, curling his legs up onto the leather next to him. He shut his eyes and sucked on his paci, trying to get himself further into headspace, but it just didn’t seem to work. Frustrated, he took the paci out and threw it across the room, only to hear a throat clear behind him.

“What did it ever do to you?” Mark held a bottle in his hand as he rounded the sofa and sat down beside Jack.

“Can’t get Little,” he growled, twisting the fabric of his blanket between his hands.

“Betcha this’ll help,” Mark responded, and patted his lap.

Jack scooted over and curled up against him, Mark’s arm coming to cradle his head as he eased the bottle closer to his lips. He opened up and started to suckle at the bottle, feeling the soothing warmth of the milk in his stomach. The closeness and solidity of Mark, combined with his familiar and comforting smell had him relaxing into his hold, and before he knew it the bottle was empty and Mark was having to coax him to let it go. Jack gave a vague and sleepy protest that was meant to be words but probably didn’t come out that way.

Mark chuckled. “Hey sleepy head, you gotta let me know whether you’re Big or Little, remember?”

Jack let Mark support him to a sitting position and waved his hand in a “so-so” gesture.

“Alright, so half way, then. You wanna read something before we go to bed?”

Jack nodded and picked up the nearest book with clumsy tired hands.

“Alright, here we go,” Mark sang quietly. “What’s that, honey?” he pointed to the animal on the first page.

“Sheep,” Jack muttered tiredly.

“Very good!” Mark praised. “And what does the sheep say, Jackabug? Can you tell Daddy what a sheep says?”

Jack felt himself start to slide towards headspace immediately. He should have known Mark would do this. Every single time he had trouble being Little, or started to come out of headspace before he was ready, Mark would ask him things like this or read books like this. It was a surefire way to get him into the right mindset. It just made him feel  _so small_ to have someone ask him those questions like “What does a cow say?” or to play peekaboo with him. He shifted a little bit and chewed on his finger. Mark pushed it out of his mouth and waited for him to respond. “Sheep says baa baa,” he finally whispered, reaching out to pet the soft sheep in the book.

“That’s right, Bug! How ‘bout this one?” Mark pointed to a cat and waited for Jack’s response.

“M’ow!” he lisped around his finger, which had found its way back into his mouth.

Mark laughed softly and kissed the side of his head. “Good job, baby boy! And can you tell Daddy what the puppy says?”

“’Oof ‘oof!”

“That’s right, woof woof!” Mark picked Jack up and walked over to the other side of the room, picking up the discarded paci and offering it to him instead of his hand. He took it willingly and leaned down to put his head on Mark’s shoulder. Mark rubbed his back and let the book fall out of his hands onto the coffee table as he swayed from side to side.

Jack’s hands curled into Mark’s shirt almost of their own volition, as he let the motions take him deeper into his headspace. He blinked slowly when he realized Mark was talking again.

“Can you tell Daddy how old you are, Jack?”

Struggling, he frowned and held up a hand, fumbling for a minute before whining quietly around his paci.

Mark took the hand and kissed it, before handing him his blanket back, which Jack happily curled up to his neck. “It’s okay if you’re too little to really count right now, honey. Daddy understands.” He kissed Jack’s cheek. “Daddy just missed you so much, Lil’ Bug.” He squeezed him tighter. “So, so much.”

 


End file.
